


The Kissing Factor

by needchocolatenow



Category: DCU Animated, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 16:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needchocolatenow/pseuds/needchocolatenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five different kisses between the Young Justice heroes + a bonus kiss at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kissing Factor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the yj_anon_meme.
> 
> Also, guess where I got the titles from. ;)

The Fish and the Bird Situation:

  


  
Aqualad has no idea what was running through Robin’s head. They had been in the middle of the most epic run-away chase in the history of superheroes when Robin pushes them into an alley and strips off the top part of his uniform in one move; belt, mask and all. He bundles them up into his cape, knots it, and then dumps it on the ground next to several empty bins.

Aqualad stares. Robin divests him of his holster for his Water Bearers, shoving it under the bins and pushes him up against the wall.

“Pretend,” Robin whispers and kisses him. Hard. There’s tongue and teeth and pornographic noises.

A few seconds later, a “shit, nothing but a couple o’ fags” tells them that their pursuers had caught up with them. When nothing happens and the group moves on, Robin pulls away. Aqualad’s still a bit too shell-shocked to do much more than react.

“You’re thirteen,” he says.

“So?” Robin clearly doesn’t see the point. “C’mon, we lost them. Let’s go.”

  


The Rich Coupling Conspiracy:

  


  
Artemis is exceptionally bored out of her mind being undercover at a fancy party with people she didn’t know. She glances over at Robin, her pretend suitor for the evening, to find the exact same expression on his face.

“Let’s go out for some air,” she suggests and Robin nods eagerly, following her out of the stuffy ballroom and onto the veranda.

She has to move slower than she wants to because of her confining dress, and for once Robin doesn’t make a snarky comment. Of course, when they’re out on the veranda, they discover that they’re not the only ones there. In the shadows are three men, conversing in low tones and they’re the reasons why she had to wear a shiny dress and heels. She kind of wants to kick them all where it hurts.

Robin notices them too and discreetly moves within hearing distance. They pause in their conversation and eye Robin and Artemis suspiciously.

“Oh, you’re so conspicuous,” she mutters and leans over and kisses him.

“Am not,” he mumbles against her mouth.

  


The Cherry Chapstick Theory:

  


  
Miss Martian’s lips are soft and pliant under hers, and Artemis feels like she’s melting. They’ve got the entire room staring at them and the wolf whistles and applause that erupts are deafening. Artemis feels rather than hears the tiny moan that leaves Miss Martian’s lips and she can’t help but smirk.

The boys had asked for a distraction, and well, they got one.

“Okay! We’re out! Let’s go!” the com-link buzzes in Artemis’s ear. Miss Martian opens her eyes and pulls away a little, but she’s smiling shyly and her eyes twinkling.

Artemis licks her lips and nibbles on Miss Martian’s ear.

“Five more minutes can’t hurt.”

“Mmm,” Miss Martian noises and switches off both their com-links.

  


The Alien Conundrum:

  


  
“I don’t understand why—”

Superboy doesn’t get to finish his sentence before he’s silenced by Miss Martian pressing her lips against his. The door to their train compartment opens and Superboy turns to glare at the perpetrator. It’s one of the targets and thankfully the goon doesn’t recognize Miss Martian or himself and just shuts the door.

“Just a coupla kids makin’ out,” Superboy hears the man say. “Whoever said the Justice League’s on our ass lied.”

  


The Fish and the Bird Situation, Part Two:

  


  
“Not again,” Aqualad manages to say before Robin’s all over him, nearly knocking him over backwards and licking sensually into his mouth. There’s about two seconds of actual kissing and groping before someone hauls Robin off of him and Aqualad kind of wishes that he can melt into the floor like Miss Martian can.

“Good distraction,” Batman says, one hand tight on Robin’s arm. He’s glaring at Aqualad like he’s committed the world’s most heinous crime and in Batman’s world, he probably did.

On the other side of Batman is a slack-jawed Kid Flash, who has completely forgotten their task of trying to steal Batman’s belt off of his person. Batman sweeps a glance around the room, noting that everyone else is rooted in place also. “Good distraction,” Batman says again, “but it’s no use if it stuns your own teammates. Instead of trying to outwit me, maybe you should stick to the basics _and fight me._ ”

  


(Bonus) The Kid Flash Anomaly:

  


  
“What?!” Kid Flash is in shock as he hears the stories his friends are telling him. “Does this mean that all of you guys got kisses?! Where was I during all this? Why don’t I get any?”

Robin and Artemis share a look. Robin holds out a fist as Artemis holds up her index and middle finger. With a sigh, Artemis sits down on the couch next to Kid Flash and kisses him on the lips.

“Whoa,” is all he says because, whoa, and Artemis just leans back with a self-satisfied smile.


End file.
